


Abnormality

by Ice_ice_bby



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No one is normal anyway, One Big Happy Family, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Tags May Change, Winged Reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_ice_bby/pseuds/Ice_ice_bby
Summary: You're an orphan, adopted by the mercs. But, you're not like most kids. Since, well, you have wings. Sounds pretty crazy, but you do! Or at least you're growing some. How will your new family react to that? How will you live your life with 8 dads and a pyro?





	1. First Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh- this is my first proper Team Fortress 2 fanfiction. I'd really appreciate any feedback left on the work and I hope all of you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You first arrive in Teufort, and meet the ladies man himself: Scout!

It was a cold, snowy morning in Teufort. Most people were in their homes, enjoying the snow or hating it. But not you, you were in a van. Where were you going? You had no idea, but you were excited. Your face was pressed against the window as you excitedly asked, "Miss Pauling! Miss Pauling! What do you think the people are like???" You had a glimmer of hope in your eyes, hoping the people you were soon to meet were kind and loving people. And if they had pets, that was even better! "Well...they're certainly unique. But, I think you'll fit right in, kiddo.", Miss Pauling answered, parking the van as she and you stepped outside into the snow. You sunk into the snow with your slightly small body, but it was fine since you had on your (f/c) boots and jacket. "Alright, go inside and there should be a man to greet you. I'll call up to check on you, okay?", Miss Pauling told you, but you were a little sad that she had to go. She was nice to you, and you perked up from the fact that she would at least visit. "Bye Miss Pauling!!", you waved, giggling a little and you ran into the large building. You couldn't wait to see who would greet you, maybe a nice woman who baked cookies or a nice man who would sing and dance! You wandered around the building, giggling excitedly until you heard a voice. "Yo Pyro! Can ya quit it with all the giggling?!", the voice said, not sounding so happy. You stop giggling as the voice continued, "Dere! Dat's better! I'm supposed to be waitin' for someone!" You frowned slightly,  _that_  was the person who was waiting for you? You walked up to the voice, tugging on his shirt as you asked, "...umm...hi mister. A-are you waiting for someone?", sounding a little shy. "Uh...yeah. I'm waitin' for a (y/n). You know 'em?", the source of the voice answered, pulling out a sheet of paper out of his pocket. You then smiled and began to giggle again, "W-well...I'm (y/n)! So, yeah, I know me pretty well!" The person gasped a little bit, not really knowing what to say, "Well...I'm Jeremy. Or, you can call me Scout!", having a smile on his face and you smiled more. "So, you're (y/n)? Certainly younger than I expected, so I gotta show you around and... uh yeah. Come on kid.", Scout said, taking your hand as you smiled a little. "Can I see my room first? I wanna see that so I don't get lost at night!", you asked, tugging on Scout's hand gently. "Oh, uh sure! Don't need ya gettin' lost.", Scout said, shrugging a little and taking you to an empty bedroom. 

 

The empty bedroom was red, just like Scout's shirt. You gasped excitedly, running up to the bed and taking off your jacket. You spotted the balloonicorn in the corner of the bed as you grabbed it, hopping the bed to go back to Scout. "You really like dat unicorn thing? Pyro was sayin' how you were gonna like but I said dat was girly.", Scout led you to another bedroom, much messier than yours as he said, "And dis is my room! Excuse the mess." You tilted your head a little bit and stepped inside the bedroom as you asked, "Do you just live here by yourself? Cuz this place is huge!" Scout laughed a little bit, leaning against the door and shook his head a little bit. "Nah, sometimes I wish I did, but dere's more people here.", he answered, taking your hand to lead you to the kitchen. You gasped excitedly, setting the balloonicorn on the table and ran up to the fridge. But someone else was in the kitchen. "Oh, hey Engie, you makin' dinner so soon?", Scout said, grabbing a can of Bonk and the other person, Engineer laughed and nodded, "Yup. Figured I'd get started and maybe make some chili. And who's this little guy?" You jumped up and down as you said, "I'm (y/n)! Nice to meet you!!" "(y/n), huh? Reminds me of Pyro, you sure you ain't Pyro under that smiling face?", Engineer ruffled your (h/c) hair and you laughed more. "But I don't know who Pyro is! Are they nice?", you asked, smoothing your hair back in place. Engineer smiled, going back to his cooking and Scout was drinking some of Bonk, so you decided to leave and maybe explore a little on your own. So far, nothing much to see. You did find the bathrooms, locker room and your bedroom again. So, you decided to just examine your room a little more. It was large, having a soft bed and a Saxton Hale poster above it. There was also an American and Russian flag too. But you had no idea why you needed both since you were from (y/c). But it didn't really matter too much since if you got the money or opportunity, you could just redecorate. You looked inside the closet, seeing various clothes and one of them being a shirt like what Scout wore. You figured you should save it for when you wanted to be just like him, since so far, you sort of admired him. It might've been that go-getting personality, or the ascent, you weren't sure which now. But, you closed the closet and left your room to do some more exploring. 

 

You stuck your hands in your pockets, humming softly to yourself as you headed towards the infirmary. You stopped in front of the large doors, suddenly feeling uneasy. But, you pushed through that feeling and went inside. There was a body on the table as you groaned softly, gagging at the smell of blood and medicines as doves fluttered by. You smiled a little, waving at them before one of them caught your eye, a dove covered in blood. You tilted your head, hoping it wasn't hurt. So, you tried to climb on a chair to grab the dove to see if it  _was_ okay. "Come here birdie...I won't hurt you! Cuz you're probably already hurt anyway!", you said, but the dove flew out of your grasp and you fell on the floor. You groaned again, rubbing your arm a little as someone ran up to you. "Ein kind! What are you doing here?", the person said, a tall, German man. You slowly stood up, your (e/c) eyes welling up with tears as you stuttered out, "I... I j-just wanted to see if the b-bird was okay....", crying mostly out of fear that you were in trouble. The man sighed, "The bird is fine, come on." He took your arm, taking you to an examination table. You calmed down quickly, being glad that the blood covered bird was all right. Suddenly, the man took out a folder of papers as he asked, "You are...(y/n), correct?" You nodded slowly, not saying anything as you were then instructed to take your shirt off. 

 

You had a confused look on your face, having your upper body exposed to this person as he shocked somewhat. "Alright, put your shirt back on and you can go. Goodbye.", the man said, writing something down. You soon ran out of the infirmary, not wanting to experience something like that ever again. So, you just sort of ran back to the kitchen as Scout said, "Yo, somethin' da matter (y/n)? You look like ya saw a ghost!" You shook your head and just sat down at the table, "D-don't worry Scout...I'm okay."

 


	2. Dinner and Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So (y/n) had a run in with the Medic and the Medic found something pretty...off about you.

Scout tilted his head out of slight confusion. "Yo...you sure though? I don't wanna have to tell Miss Pauling dat you aren't happy here.", Scout replied, giving a slight shrug and threw the empty can of the fizzy drink away. You nodded and gave him a smile, "Yeah, I know! I don't want to make her upset!" Soon, when it grew dark, more people started coming into the kitchen, Heavy, Pyro and Soldier. You frowned a bit and walked up to the three men. "Hi! I'm (y/n)! Who are you guys??", you cheerfully greeted as Pyro made a cheerful muttering noise and clapped their hands together.  You laughed as Soldier chimed in, "That is (y/n)? A new face to the team! Welcome smaller soldier!" Soldier was loud and proud as he gave a salute, and you saluted back with a giggle. You then calmed walked up to Heavy as you waved a bit, "Hi, I'm (y/n)! What's your name?" Heavy couldn't help but smile a little as he said, "I am Heavy Weapons Guy. But you may call me Heavy." You nodded slightly, giving him a wide smile. "Yeah! Okay Mister Heavy!" 

 

Your current bubbly personality made the entire room cheerful, until you smelled smoke. You began to panic, hiding behind the Scout and shivered, "W-what's that weird smell..." Scout was confused for a second, before realizing why you were upset. "Hang on kiddo, I got dis.", Scout began to say as he stood up from his seat with you still hiding behind you. "Yo Spy! Do ya have to smoke in front of the kid? It's obvious he doesn't like it!", Scout seemed to yell at the air before a man magically appeared out of no where! Your (e/c) eyes widened excitedly as you asked the man, known as Spy, "Are you a magician?! O-or a ghost???" The Spy looked somewhat shocked and confused, putting out the cigarette as he asked, "This is...(y/n)? I was expecting an adult! Not a mere....child!" You frowned a little, puffing out your cheeks a little as you said, "I'm not a kid! I'm an adult like you guys!!" Scout chuckled softly as you added, "I'm gonna be as strong as Mister Scout! Just like him!" Spy couldn't help but laugh, doing that snort of his and said, "Now that, I'd like to see!" You smiled proudly, going to sit down at the table. 

 

Eventually the entire team sat down at the large dinner table and you got to know everyone, sort of. You learned that both the Spy and Sniper were loners, but that confused you since they were in this team. You liked the Pyro and Engineer since they seemed like a lot of fun. Heavy seemed like he knew a lot and that he could probably get the sweet treats from on the top shelf too! And you couldn't help but admire Scout, but you didn't really know why. And Demoman was also pretty fun too, but being drunk a lot didn't seem to be up your alley(and you were too young to drink anyway!). Finally, Soldier seemed to be fun, but too strict on schedule for your liking, but he was at least better than Spy. But someone was missing, Medic.

"Yo Heavy, you know where Medic is?", Scout asked and Heavy shook his head in reply. "Most likely in Medibay. Why do you ask when you know Doctor is always like this?", he said and the others groaned. "Come on! You're supposed to keep track of your little  _boyfriend_! He's always late to dinner!", Sniper sighed and crossed his arms, he didn't exactly want to be out of his van at the moment since he  _was_ in the middle of polishing his guns and arrows. Heavy sighed as he said, "Doctor will show up soon." And Heavy was right on his word when Medic cheerfully said, "Hallo frauen! Sorry I am late! And hallo kind!", patting your hair as you and the team looked confused. "Finally, ya showed up! Now we can eat!", Demoman grinned, he and Solider immediately beginning to eat. Medic sat down next to Heavy cheerfully as he had a stack of papers in his hands. "You know, I think it's always nice to have a new tes- I mean, addition to the team. Even though I don't know why it's a child."

 

You puffed your cheeks out and said, "I'm not a kid! I'm an adult! Just like you guys! And what's with the papers?" You were given your dinner, but you didn't eat as Medic said, "Just some research, kind." You frowned, trying to see what was on the folder until you saw your name! "Hey! It says '(y/n)'!! How come my name's on there?", you said in a defensive tone, trying to grab the folders. "Hey! No grabbin' at the table, kiddo.", Engineer warned as the other team members were staring at you. Your cheeks grew red with embarrassment, but you didn't protest anymore and began to eat. After dinner, you were allowed to leave the kitchen and explore more. You smiled and went to play with Pyro, insisting that Scout join the two of you. "I wonder why Medic had those weird papers....", you muttered outloud and Scout shrugged. "Who knows what dat weird docs got. But, he's da only doc we got.", Scout said, tossing his baseball up and down. You then excitedly said, "Can we play baseball? I wanna play baseball!", jumping up and down a little.

Scout began to laugh and got up, before you began to scream. "Pyro! We were playing with that!", you cried, your (e/c) eyes welling with tears as you snatched back your now slightly burnt balloonicorn. "Wow, nice goin' mumbles. Ya made the kid cry!", Scout said, rubbing your back a little and Pyro gasped, running to their room to get you a new toy. You sniffled a little as you said, "I think I wanna play outside...away from Pyro." Scout shrugged as he said, "Well, ya can't get away from Pyro. Let's just go play with someone else.", taking your hand when Pyro didn't return with the toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Hallo frauen: hello women
> 
> Hallo kind: hello child 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank goodness I'm learning German ack--


	3. Family Ties

You were taken out of your room and held Scout's hand tightly. "Who are we gonna go play with next? That Medic guy is too weird....", you said, looking up at Scout. Scout laughed as he shook his head, "We ain't gonna go see doc. Maybe Demoman, he's a pretty fun guy." You giggled and nodded, "Yeah! But he sounds kinda weird...his voice isn't like yours!", pointing out the differences of Scout and Demoman's accents. Scout shrugged as he said, "I dunno, you get used to it." By the time Scout stopped, you were panting softly from how fast Scout walked. "Heavy was kinda cool....he looked strong! I wanna be just like you and him!", you smiled sweetly as Scout chuckled awkwardly. "Aw shucks, I'm flattered, (y/n)! Don't know why you wanna be like the big guy when ya could just be like me!", he grinned with a smug tone in his voice. You giggled as you shook your head, "I guess..." Scout let you inside the room as you looked around the room. It seemed to be a training room, filled with weights, a treadmill and other various exercise equipment. "What's this Scout??? Are we gonna get strong? I wanna be strong like you!", you asked excitedly, running up to the weights. You grabbed one of the 1-pound weights as Scout shrugged somewhat, "We could, but you can't use the heavy stuff (y/n). Let's try out the treadmill for now." He grinned as you nodded, putting the weight back and ran up to one of the treadmill. 

"We never had these things at that...place.", you began to say as Scout started the treadmill. It moved slowly, so you didn't move any faster than a slow stroll. "A treadmill? Yeah...guess dey wouldn't have 'em at an orphanage.", Scout shrugged a little, leaning against the machine as you continued to walk slowly. "Did ya have any friends dere? Or were ya shy?", he asked as you frowned somewhat in thought. "Yeah. I knew this girl who was older...but she was a little weird.", you began to say as Scout asked, "Yeah? What do ya mean weird though?" You stopped walking as you added, "She was kinda slumped over a lot...and...and didn't like talking. Kinda reminds me of Pyro...", you muttered the second part sadly. Scout began to frown a little and stopped the treadmill, he didn't want to push on the topic as he nodded, "Bet she was a nice girl. Say, why don't we go see what Sniper's doin'? You would like him." Your (e/c) eyes lit up excitedly as you nodded, "Yeah! I do! I wanna see him!!" Scout laughed softly from how you perked up so fast and he took you outside. You frowned from how long you and Scout had to walk, but you tried not to mind since this could be your  _only_ chance to meet Sniper, since all you knew that he was a loner. Eventually, the two of you arrived at an old looking van and you gasped in amazement. "Go ahead and knock kid, I'm pretty sure he won't mind.", Scout said as you let go of his hand to almost bang on the van door. "Oi...who the he--...oh, it's the kid. What are ya doin' 'ere kid?", Sniper grumbled, opening the door with a loud creak and spotting you with your excited grin. 

"I wanted to see you! Scout said you would be cool!!", you laughed happily, clearly more than excited to see the taller man than he was to seeing you. "Yeah? Well, I'm glad ya think so.", he grinned with a slight smug tone in his voice. You began to yawn softly as Sniper said, "Well, guess it's getting late, Roo. You best be gettin' to bed." You gasped softly as you nodded, "I guess...but that means more time to hang out tomorrow! We're gonna have tons of fun!" You giggled tiredly as you took Scout's hand again and he led you back to the base and to your room. You got dressed in your pajamas, wanting to stay up to just be with Scout, but he had left to sleep and that mean you had no other choice but to do the same. The next morning, you woke up and yawned softly to the sound of birds chirping and a loud trumpet. " ** _RISE AND SHINE LADIES_** _ **!**_ ", you couldn't help but giggle softly from your new dads/friends were referred to as 'ladies'. You hopped out of bed with your little teddy bear plushie, which was a gift from Heavy, and went to the kitchen. Or at least that what you had planned on before you ran into Medic. "Oh! Guten morgen (y/n). Did you sleep well?", Medic said with a calm grin on his face and a bird was perched on his shoulder. You chuckled shyly and nodded, "Y-yeah...I did...thanks." Medic chuckled as well as he said, "You will need to come to my office after breakfast for an...examination. Nothing too stressful, yes?" The way he said ' _examination_ ' was so intimidating, but you just nodded and began to back to walking to the kitchen. 

As soon as you stepped into kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon filled your nose and you felt some saliva form in your mouth. You excitedly sat down at the table to see that Demoman was cooking breakfast, unlike Engineer who had made dinner last night. You licked your lips somewhat and observed the people who were sitting at the table. Heavy was sitting at the table, reading some book that you couldn't read the title of. Scout was still half asleep in his Bonk Boy pajamas and Pyro seemed to be still asleep with their balloonicorn plushie. You bounced in your seat as Demoman gave you breakfast, "Enjoy laddie." You nodded and smiled, "Thanks! I will!" Eventually, everyone else wandered in the kitchen to eat breakfast. Once you were finished, you wiped the crumbs off your face and put your plate in the sink. And you would've left the kitchen too if Medic hadn't reminded you of what you were supposed to do. You groaned softly, holding your plushie close to you as Medic took your hand to take you to the Medibay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one is confused, (y/n) is around 7 to 8 years old. I also might do where (y/n) ages up a year every...4 or 5 chapters lol
> 
> I mean, unless you guys want where (y/n) is only 7 to 8 for the entire story, but I think it would be really dull; 
> 
> Let me know in comments what you guys think of this fic <3
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Guten morgen: good morning


	4. Explanation

You were instructed to sit on the cold examination table as the smell of blood and medicine filled your nose once again. But you tried to get used to it, since like Scout said, Medic was the only doctor they had. You sighed as this entire examination just felt like a normal checkup as Medic then asked, "So, (y/n), do you like it here?" You lifted your head up to lock eyes with Medic and nodded, "Of course! I love it here! It's so much more roomier than the other place and I get my own room!" You let out an excitedly giggle before you felt a prick to your skin, and you saw Medic with a needle in his hand. "...what's that for...?", you quietly asked, now growing slightly nervous and Medic just laughed. "Oh! Don't worry! It is nothing (y/n), now keep still.", Medic laughed, putting the needle on a petri dish. You did your best to keep still, but something about Medic acted made your stomach turn a little. After being poked and prodded at, you were allowed to go do your own thing. So, you ran out of the Medibay to find Sniper, or maybe Scout. You found neither men, but you did spot Spy. You suddenly hatched an idea, _you_ were going to attempt at being Spy. You ran up behind him as you quietly tried to follow him, and you tried to see what he had in his arms. He had a pack of cigarettes and newspaper, boring adult things, but something caught your eye.

It was a shiny, gold pocket watch. You tried not to gasp to avoid being caught, but it was so pretty that you wanted to make some noise of approval. You internally sighed, you had been following Spy for at least five minutes. You were about to just give up before Spy suddenly stopped and said, "There seems to be a spy around here." You couldn't help but giggle now, assuming that Spy was acknowledging your spy skills before you exclaimed, "I know! Cuz it's me! The master spy, (y/n)!" Spy turned around, looking somewhat surprised as he sighed and muttered, "Of course, it is the child. Now go on and...I don't know, play with Scout." You nodded, feeling proud of yourself and marched off to find someone to play with. You hummed softly to yourself as you found Soldier and called out, "Hi Mister Soldier Sir! What are you doing?" You couldn't help but examine Soldier's bedroom curiously and it was very...American to say the least. There was a messy bed with an American flag above it, right next to an eagle poster. You also couldn't help but notice that the room was a little messy, but it wasn't as messy as Scout's room was. 

"Oh! It is smaller soldier, (y/n)!", Soldier gave you a salute and you saluted back. "I am currently trying to find the appropriate of transportation towards the enemy! And of course! The appropriate school for you to go to! Every soldier needs a good education!" You groaned at the word ' _school_ ' and whined, "Do I have to? School sounds so boring and I would rather be with you guys!" Soldier then shook his head in reply, "These are the Administrator's and Miss Pauling's orders! (Y/n) must go to school!" You suddenly gasped, you almost forgot about Miss Pauling! Especially since she was so nice to you and you certainly didn't want to upset if no one else.  But for some reason, you still felt a little uneasy. You eventually waved goodbye to Soldier, going off to find someone else that wouldn't talk about school. You eventually found Heavy as you excitedly said, "Hi! Hi! What are you doing?" Heavy put down his book, pushing up the reading glasses he wore. "Hello (y/n). You needed me?", he allowed you to sit next to him as you giggled and answered him, "Yeah! I wanted to talk! So uh...I was told I had to go to school. Do you go to school?" Heavy raised an eyebrow and said, "Everyone must go to school. I went to school. Are you afraid of going?" You frowned as you shook your head and sighed heavily. "....no. I'm not scared! I...just don't wanna go!", you said in a defensive tone in your voice. Heavy began to laugh softly as he said, "You will be fine. And also, if you are in trouble, we will help you (y/n)." You began to grin, nodding slightly and giggled and said, "Yeah! I know! I'll be the best!"

About a week later, your stomach was in knots. It was a day before your first day at school, and you were  _very_ nervous. You were sitting at the empty dinner table with Pyro and Demoman as Demoman said, "So laddie, are ya ready for yer first day at school?" You quickly shook your head, "No! How come I have to go to school? The people are gonna be mean!" You felt tears form before you got an idea, "B-besides!! I'm...I'm...sick!" Pyro sounded confused and Demoman looked confused as you attempted to fake a cough. "Well...we'll have to take ya to Medic!", Demoman took your arm and you began to panic and you laughed nervously. "W-well...I'm not  _that_ sick! J-just sick enough to not go to school!", you cried out in obvious panic about going to see Medic again. Demoman began to laugh and you puffed your cheeks out as you asked, "W-what's so funny?!" Demoman didn't answer right away before saying, "I knew ya weren't sick! I used to be nervous about going there too, but you'll be fine!" You nodded reluctantly, having no choice but to believe him and you went to bed. Luckily for you, you slept fairly quickly and didn't seem to have an issue when you were told to get ready. You figured now would be the perfect to dress like your new favorite person, Scout. You even had a matching hat and your shirt had the Scout logo on it too! You felt a wave of confidence with your outfit and you almost felt just like Scout! But hopefully you wouldn't start drinking Bonk like he did. You quickly ran to the table to get breakfast, but you stopped by the doorway to greet Engineer and held out your hand to Spy. Spy didn't seem to understand at first before Engineer nudged him and he handed you some lunch money.  

You smiled and sat down to eat. But you could barely eat from how excited you were! Your new confidence might've gone to your head as you figured everyone would want to be your friend! Who wouldn't want to be? You eventually ate your food after you had to be convinced that eating your food would make you a cooler person and that more people would like you. After breakfast, Scout took your hand and lead you outside for you to be picked up to go to school!


	5. School Daze

You had your face buried in your pillow and you sighed heavily. You couldn't help but glance at your desk, which had some papers on it from thank you notes that you had to write. Now, last week was your birthday after almost a year of joining the Mercs. And you loved it since you got  _ tons _ of gifts, but you didn't love that you had to write a thank you note to each person show gave you a gift. You also, unfortunately, had another appointment with Medic. And to top it all off, your appointment was mandatory since your back was hurting. So, you just lied in bed with your aching back and half written thank you notes on your desk. "So, (y/n), how's that letter writing goin'?",you heard Engineer ask and you groaned. "I got two done...but its so boring! And besides, I already live with you guys!" Engineer shook his head a little, "Its the polite thing to do, (y/n). Which two did you write out?" You sighed, lazily getting up to show Engineer your two thank you notes for Scout and Miss Pauling. "Maybe I  _ could _ write one for Mister Hale, but I dunno how to write something nice for a yeti costume....", you sighed somewhat, grabbing a clean sheet of paper to continue the dull task of writing. "That's the spirit (y/n)! Did you also do your work for school?", Engineer grinned and you shrugged, "Yeah....but that's boring! I wanna do what you guys do! Why can't I do that instead of school?", you began to whine, clearly tired of the work you had to do and that your back was hurting worse.

"Look, (y/n), I know it's hard but the faster you get these notes done, the faster you can do what you want to do.", Engineer reassuringly said and you crossed your arms before getting up. "I should probably go see Medic...I'll do this stuff later.", you muttered, leaving your bedroom to go see the dreaded Medic. "Hallo (y/n)! How is your back today?", Medic cheerfully asked and you got on the examination table. "I'm okay, but my back hurts again!", you began to say before complaining. Medic nodded as he said, "Well, I've been doing some research on your problem and the results I found are quite fascinating!" You looked confused and tilted your head somewhat. "What do you mean? What's wrong?", you began to ask but Medic just laughed. "Your skin is splitting! It's that simple!", he explained and you looked shocked. "W-what?! My skin is what?!", you stuttered out, not sure what or how to feel. "B-but why....?", you managed to ask and Medic just grinned, "After doing some research on your skin splitting, I found something else that was fairly shocking." You shook your head, not sure what could be more shocking than finding out your skin was trying to split open. "See those birds over there? You're apparently growing wings just like them!", he grinned and you looked even more shocked than before. "I'm growing  _ what _ now?"

You couldn't help but start to feel light headed, since, you were growing wings! Seriously, you were only 9 for a week and already something bad was happening! "Oh don't worry (y/n), your wings won't come until you're...ten? twelve? You still have some time!", Medic said, as if it was to reassure you in any way, which it didn't at all. "B-but...it hurts a lot! And no one at school has wings!", you began to complain, clearly unhappy with the news you just received. Medic sent you out of the Medibay once your examination was over, but you didn't feel any better at all and even felt a little sick to your stomach. So, you immediately went to find Scout. "Scout! Scout! Guess what!!", you cried, running into the training room where you saw both Scout and Demoman. "Yo! What's up (y/n)?", Scout said in his always peppy tone. You leaned against the weights and you sighed, "I got some bad news guys!", you frowned as Scout and Demoman looked confused. "What's the matter laddie? Something at school got you down?", Demoman asked and you shook your head. "No...I'm growing wings! Just like a bird!", you explained. Scout and Demoman's jaws almost dropped and Scout said, "You gotta be kiddin' me! You're seriously growin' wings?” You nodded sadly and crossed your arms, “This is the worst birthday ever! I gotta write these dumb notes and now Medic said my back is gonna open up! I don’t want it to!”, you cried and felt tears form. Demoman and Scout glanced at each other before Scout got up to pat your shoulder gently. 

“Aw (y/n), it’ll be okay! You still got us, and dat doc is crazy sometimes! And me and Demo will help ya write those notes!”, Scout said with a reassuring tone in his voice as you sniffled a little bit. “O-okay Scout...if you say so.”, you were still fairly upset but you were happy that Scout and Demoman would help. You led Scout and Demoman to your room as you went to your desk, “I’ve already got half done...umm...you guys, and Miss Pauling! Oh! And Pyro.”, you explained with a proud grin on your face. “But how am I supposed to write something nice about these…”, you sighed heavily, holding up a thick medical book and a smaller book in french. Demoman and Scout shrugged, but they at least helped you with your thank you notes. “Thanks! I thought we’d never finish writing those notes!”, you grinned, putting the notes in a box that Engineer gave you. “Can we go eat now? I’m starving!”, you then asked as Scout and Demoman laughed. “Of course, laddie. And plus, I get to make dinner tonight!”, Demoman grinned and you gasped. You were fairly jealous of the mercs, since they got to cook(whenever it was their turn) and they often made delicious food. You hoped when you were older, you’d get to make something good as well! And of course, you loved when the mercs would let you help them cook as well. However, you never were allowed near the stove and Spy would shoo you out of the kitchen, which you assumed was very rude!

“Can I help cook tonight? I wanna make something really good!! Like when it was my birthday and Scout made those yummy pizzas!”, you excitedly asked, beginning to leave your room with Demoman and Scout. “Aw shucks (y/n), I’m glad ya like ‘em!”, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. By the time the three of you arrived in the kitchen, half the mercs were already there. Heavy was reading a book, having his reading glasses pushed up every so often. Pyro was making various noises to Engineer, as if they were speaking to him. You also saw Solider too! So, you sat in your seat, excitedly tapping your fingers on the table. You eagerly watched Scout and Demoman make some dinner, some soup with a Boston twist to it. Eventually, the rest of the mercs entered the kitchen. You watched everyone either eat neatly or messily. You even saw Sniper come into the kitchen to grab a bowl of soup and left. After dinner was eaten and dishes were washed, you headed to bed since tomorrow you had to go back to school, which you didn't like but you wanted to make your new family happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! (Y/n) is now 9! I figured it'd be better if they were 8 since I don't want this fic to be too long! 
> 
> If you guys want, you can suggest ideas for the fic and the wings will exist soon lol


	6. Misunderstandings

After a couple months later, it was then spring break! You were calmly sitting in your room reading a book with a bandage around your upper body. The red marks on your skin had finally split and Medic said you had to have the bandage to avoid infection. It was a little annoying since you had to have the bandage removed every time you bathed and you were in and out of school more. On one hand, it was okay since school would’ve been embarrassing with you constantly complaining about your back pain. Now, what you didn’t like was that you had to spend the most time with Medic. It wasn’t that you really  _ hated _ Medic, but the smell of blood and guts didn’t make you feel any better. You noticed that Medic also did a lot of tests on your height and weight. Now, your height was fine but Medic seemed fairly concerned over how light you were. You weren’t much of an eater, yet it was a little puzzling how all your favorite foods didn’t help you put on any weight. In fact, Medic was concerned over the fact that Engineer or Scout’s cooking didn’t put any weight on you! After a little while, you put your book away and put your shirt on to go and find someone to talk to. 

Eventually, you found Pyro! “Hey! Hey Pyro! What are you doing?”, you asked, climbing onto their bed and Pyro held up two, somewhat melted dolls and handed one of them to you. You took the one that looked less melted as you asked, “Are you having a tea party? I wanna play too!” Pyro excitedly nodded and giggled before pulling out a tea set and you grinned, mostly out of the fact that it looked brand new and wasn’t melted or burnt like Pyro’s other toys. Pyro also handed you a teacup as you frowned a little and asked, “Can I have some tea please??”, expecting some pretend tea but Pyro actually had a little stove with a kettle! You looked shocked but held out your teacup and Pyro gave you some hot tea. You couldn’t help but pout as you asked, “Can I have some milk in this? And some sugar? It’s too hot!”

Pyro nodded, pulling out some milk and sugar. You held out your teacup again and sipped your now cooled off tea. “Hey Pyro? This tea is really good!”, you sweetly said and Pyro let out a muffled giggle. Eventually you did leave since the smell of smoke and melting plastic was making you feel a little sick. You began to head back to your room before you spotted Spy. You would’ve attempted to play “spies” again, but lately whenever you try to play with him, Spy always disappears! It always frustrated you since since who wouldn’t want to play “spies”? And in fact, if being Scout didn’t work out, you gladly would be Spy or Engineer. “(Y/n)? What is it that you want?”, Spy asked, turning around as he heard your loud footsteps.”U-uh...nothing! Nothing Mister Spy!”, you quickly said, putting your hands behind your back and grinned a little bit. 

Spy sighed, clearly confused as he said, “Why don’t you play with someone else, like Soldier? I’ve got important work to do!” You slowly nodded, but noticed that Spy was holding that shiny gold pocket watch again. You gasped softly, wanting to reach out and grab it to see what it did. But you knew Spy would not allow that at all. Spy disappeared into thin air again, only leaving a puff of smoke again and you sighed heavily, going to your bedroom. You were about to grab the book you were reading earlier until you saw something on your desk, a letter. You, of course, were fairly curious to see what was in the letter and you picked it up. The letter read, “ _ Happy Hands Orphanage _ ”, and your eyes widened out of shock. You had no idea why they sent you a letter. Was it because they wanted to take you back? Did the mercs no longer like you? You had no idea what you did wrong, and you certainly did not want to find out. You put the letter back on your desk, not even bothering to read it and you went to grab the bag you had when you first arrived here. You began to grab all your things, from as many clothes you figured you’d need and some other things as well. You brought your Scout Logo shirt as well, but you were heartbroken from the fact that Scout seemingly didn’t like you anymore. You also grabbed the journal that Sniper gave you, your American blanket, and of course, your plushies of Miss Pauling and Archimedes. You figured you should write a note to let the mercs know where you were so if they changed their minds, they could find you. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you carefully wrote your going away note. You set it next to your letter from the orphanage and began to leave your bedroom, giving it one last look goodbye and sighing heavily. You knew most of the mercs were out so you really couldn’t give a proper goodbye, so you gave each door a “goodbye knock”. You knocked on each door of each merc with a few tears here and there, feeling fairly upset that your friends, your family, didn’t like you anymore.

You reached the last bedroom, Heavy’s room and began to knock on it. But you gasped out of shock when Heavy opened his door. “(Y/n)....is something the matter?”, he asked, noticing your tears and you began to cry, “Y-you should know! You guys are gonna take me back to the orphanage! So i’m runnin’ away! I’ll find a new family!!” Heavy looked confused, taking your hand as he said, “(Y/n), it is okay. We are not giving you away. What makes you think we are giving you away?” You sniffled softly, rubbing your eyes as you sighed, “That letter in my room…” Heavy raised an eyebrow, taking your hand as he said, “Show me the letter. Something doesn't feel right.” You looked confused, leading Heavy to your bedroom. You set your bag on the floor and grabbed the letter from your desk, handing it to Heavy. “Hmm...it is from the orphanage…”, Heavy began to mutter, opening the envelope and beginning to read the letter. “(Y/n), we are not giving you away! The orphanage asks how you are doing.”, Heavy said, beginning to smile and you gasped, reading the letter as well. “They are! I gotta write a letter to them back...cuz my friends might still be there!”, you said, wiping away your tears and grinning as well. 

You went to put your clothes and toys back as you watched Heavy leave, feeling better knowing that you weren’t being given away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw so (y/n) thought he was gonna go back to the orphanage! But he isn't ofc, and his wings are getting more development luckily. I think in the next chapter I might let (y/n) adopt a pet. If you have a pet suggestion, just comment it!


	7. Puppy Problems

One day, while you were walking home from school, you sighed heavily. You had been with the mercs for a year and a half. You loved the mercs dearly, but something felt missing. You knew most of the kids at school had pets, and a lot of them had  _ dogs _ . You knew Spy wouldn’t agree(since he didn’t seem to like anything!), but you figured most of the mercs would approve instantly! By the time you got home, you took in a deep, nervous breath and went to find all the mercs. After a little while, you were sent to your room after the attempt of begging all the mercs for a dog. A few of the mercs, such as Scout, Demoman and Pyro seemed to approve of a dog. Soldier seemed more on board with a raccoon. But Sniper, Medic, Heavy, Engineer and of course Spy all disagreed. You sighed heavily, not knowing what to do. In fact, you figured all the reasons why you said you needed a dog were perfect! You’d feed it, walk it, clean it and play with it! What else was there to do? “Ugh! This isn’t fair! How come I can’t get a dog?”, you huffed, rolling on your back and covering your face. “Oi! Oi kid!”, you heard a voice and you sat up, “Huh? Who said that?” You looked around out of confusion, the voice you heard was australian and loud, so it couldn’t be Sniper. “Hey! It’s me! Saxton Hale!”

You gasped, “S-Saxton Hale???”, you repeated, seeing the imaginary Saxton Hale. “Yup! It’s me, kiddo!”, he chuckled as you said, “Mister Hale! You gotta help me!” You had a look of desperation in your eyes and Saxton Hale grinned. “Oh? Well, what seems to be the problem kiddo?", he asked as you stood up off of your bed. "W-well...I wanna get a pet, but the others say I can't have one!", you explained as Saxton nodded. "I see! Well, I'll help you get a pet!", he said as you began to head outside. "But how?? It's not like you can help! You're just...a...just a...imagination thingie!", you asked, sounding fairly confused from how the "dream Hale" could help you in any way. “Easy kiddo! I'll help you find the best pet ever!”, Saxton Hale said, leading you to a clearing in a forest, somewhat far from the base. “Wow! I wonder what kind of pet I'm gonna get! I want a cool dog!! Or...or some kind of cool cat!”, you said, getting more and more excited. “Where is it??”, you then asked, heading towards some bushes before you were tackled by an animal.

“W-woah! It's….a puppy!!”, you gasped, trying to hold back your squealing giggles as a puppy was licking your face. “Thanks Mister Hale! I bet the others will love him!!”, you grinned as “dream Hale” disappeared and you managed to get the puppy off you. The puppy was medium sized, having black and brown colored fur. “Okay! Let's go home now!”, you said, motioning for the puppy to follow you. It did eventually, but the puppy would stop every so often for a bathroom break. It was a little annoying, but you both eventually made it home. “Now we gotta find you a nice bed….”, you muttered, leading the puppy into your room and the puppy climbed onto your bed. “Or...you could share the bed with me. I snuck some bowls for you too!”, you sighed, grabbing your water bottle and filling the plastic bowl that you set on the floor with water. You sat next to the puppy who was playfully rolling on the bed and exploring your room as you sighed again, hoping the mercs would allow you to keep your new friend. By the time dinner rolled around, you snuck some meat for the puppy, who ate eagerly. You carefully let the puppy outside, since you had spent weeks trying to know everything you could learn about how to housetrain. You groaned as you flopped into bed, with the puppy lying next to you. The next morning, you woke up tiredly, noticing the puppy was gone and all the mercs were in your room, either not looking too happy or looking somewhat shocked. 

You felt tears form in your eyes as you began to say, “Please let me keep it!”, before the mercs even began to scold you. “Calm down (y/n)!”, you heard Scout say, sitting next to you. “But where did you even find...her? Since you do know we said you couldn't get a dog.”, Engineer asked as you sniffled a little bit. “In the woods....s-she...she found me…”, you explained as you added, “I really took good care of her! I took her outside and I fed her!!” The mercs glanced at each other before the Heavy said, “Alright...you may keep her, (y/n). But, if anything happens because you have neglected her, we will take her to shelter.” Your eyes excitedly lit up as you hugged the mercs. “Oh thank you! Thank you! I'll be the best puppy owner ever!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took a little long and its a little short, but (y/n) has a dog! I figured a German shepherd would be a good breed, you know?
> 
> Next chapter, I might have the mercs and (y/n) have some fall fun ^^


	8. Excitement and Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating as much! I've been working on other stuff and I don't really wanna rush this fic

Around three months later, you had managed to train your new puppy, Iris. It was a little hard, since Iris would either listen or ignore you. Eventually, it was October and you were excitedly watching the leaves fall. “Hey Scout! Scout!”, you called out excitedly as Iris barked excitedly. “Yo (y/n)! What’s up??”, Scout joined you and Iris at the window, sipping a cool can of Bonk and wiping sweat off his forehead. “The leaves are falling! The leaves are falling!”, you said, pointing outside as Scout chuckled, “Yeah, it’s fall already. Ain’t it great, (y/n)? Especially with the cool stuff we get to do in the base!” Your eyes excitedly lit up as you asked, “What sort of stuff? Like painting leaves and stuff?” Scout simply shrugged as he took your hand, “Yeah, but guess what (y/n)!” You tilted your head a little, looking confused as Scout lead you and Iris out of the room, “What’s gonna happen Scout??”, you eagerly asked as Scout answered, “Miss Pauling’s gonna come stop by at the base!!” You nearly screamed out of excitement as you excitedly said, “I can’t wait! I can’t wait! I told her all about Iris and she said Iris was cool!”

Scout chuckled at what you were talking about, since you loved being around Miss Pauling. She felt like a cool older sister to you, or maybe a cool mom at least. You only wished she was in the base more often since sometimes you wished to be with someone other than the mercs. In fact, she and Scout were your two favorite people. Suddenly, while Scout leading you to your room, you started to smell something good. Engineer must’ve been cooking again! You couldn’t help but tug on Scout’s hand and Iris began to wag her tail excitedly. “Scout! Scout! Can we see what Engineer is making first? I’m hungry!!”, you asked, stretching out the word hungry. Scout couldn’t help but laugh and his stomach began to growl a little bit. “Sure! Why not? I’m hungry too.”, he said as he and you raced to the kitchen. However, to your shock, Engineer was not in the kitchen! It was Heavy! You slowly went to the counter to see what Heavy was making. There was some dough on the counter that was covered in flour and you frowned a little bit. You also noticed that Heavy was also preparing some meat and cabbage too, but why? “Mister Heavy? What...what are you making? Can I help???”, you asked as Heavy looked down at you. “I’m sorry (y/n), but you cannot help.”, he answered and you began to pout. “Why not? Why can’t I help?”, you asked, wiping some flour on your clothes and Heavy said, “I am almost done, but I suppose you can help with something.” Your eyes lit up excitedly as you asked, “What can I do? Am I gonna make whatever that stuff is?” 

"You may set the table.", he finally said and you groaned. Out of all the jobs, you got the most boring one. And it wasn't like dinner was going to be done soon anyway, so you had no idea why you had to do that job and not anything more fun. "Okay...I'll set the table...", you nodded, not wanting to argue with Heavy and did as he told you. "There! I'm done!", you announced, after what felt like forever. You hated setting the table, especially since you were the one who had to set the table every time. Heavy allowed you to leave as you ran back to your room and hopped into bed. You heard Iris barking outside, meaning she was playing with one of the Mercs. Your back began feel sore again from your spilt skin. You  _ knew _ it was going to be a normal thing that your wings were just developing, but you just wished it could be less painful. "Yo! (Y/n)! You feelin okay?", you heard Scout ask you as he was standing outside of your room with his bat and you excitedly jumped out of bed. "Heavy made me do the most boring thing in the world!! I had to set the table! I hate it soooo much!", you explained, crossing your arms bitterly and pouted. 

"Ey don't worry (Y/n), at least ya did it and so now we can eat!", Scout said, patting your back a little bit. Your face lit up a little bit, smiling and took Scout's hand as you asked, "Can I make something for dinner one day? I wanna make something really good!!" Scout shrugged a little bit, "Sure! Why not? Maybe you can help me make somethin good for Miss Pauling too!”, having a wide grin on his face. “Yeah! We have to make it perfect! And Iris needs to help too!” Scout and you began to head back to the kitchen to join the other Mercs and sat in your seat. You looked around the kitchen to make sure everyone was there, but of course, not all the Mercs were at the table ready to eat. For one thing, as usual, Medic wasn’t at the table. But to your surprise, Engineer wasn’t at the table either! “Hey Demoman??? Where’s Engie?? Is he okay?”, you asked with a tone of obvious concern in your voice and Demoman shrugged a little bit. “Aye...in his workstation….”, Demoman slurred out, taking a drink from his scrumpy and falling asleep. You frowned more and your food was placed in front of you. “Oi Heavy, is Medic down there workin on some weird experiment again?”, Sniper asked with a tone of annoyance and Heavy sighed. “He said he was working on experiment...to help child. I assume it is nothing too important.” Of course, by the time Heavy said that, Medic rushed in with an excited grin on his face as he said, "I need the child! (Y/n)! My research has led me to something amazing!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that I've gotten more ideas, I'll try to update more consistently ^^


	9. News and Cleaning

You couldn't help but tilt your head, already beginning to eat as Heavy frowned slightly, "Doctor, I think we should wait until (Y/n) is done eating." Medic nodded slightly, sitting down to eat as well and you quietly asked, "Do I have to go...?", wiping the food from your mouth and Medic nodded, still having an eager look on his face. You wanted to protest, but you knew what Medic probably wanted. By the time everyone at the table finished eating, you and Medic went to the Medibay as you nervously asked, “W-what did you find out? It's….not something bad, right?” Medic shook his head, setting you on the examination table and held up some x-rays and blood test results. “I have finally figured out the reason why you are so light! It is from your wings, or soon to be wings.”, he explained, giving you some of the test results to look at. You nodded slightly, kicking your legs in curiosity, “Y-yeah? What about it?” Medic pointed to your x-ray, pointing to where the darker marks were, “See that? Your wings will come out here, they will...look like this.”, he said, showing you a sketch of what seemed to be wings but with bits of fluff and blood on them and the openings on your back were bigger. “No! That’ll hurt! A lot!”, you protested, moving the sketch away and frowned, “And the holes in my back are bigger! A-are they gonna close up…?” Medic sighed under his breath, patting your head a little and grinned, “Relax, (Y/n)! You will be fine! It probably won’t hurt at all.”

You reluctantly nodded, keeping quiet as Medic explained what would happen to you while your wings were growing. When you left the Medibay to head back to your room, you suddenly spotted Iris and ran up to her. “Oh Iris! I don’t wanna grow wings anymore! I wanna be like the normal kids!”, you complained, giving her a hug and she whined in response. You let go, sitting in the hallway next to her, “But you won’t make fun of me, right Iris??”, Iris just barked in reply but you grinned happily, “Thanks! I’m glad!”, patting her head and you took Iris for a walk. The air was cool and sweet smelling as you and Iris decided to take a different path than usual. You knew Iris was enjoying herself as you watched her explore the new path eagerly. “It’s so pretty out Iris! And it’s even better in the snow!”, you grinned, picking out some leaves from the ground and humming softly. You wanted to make something nice for when Miss Pauling would come to visit. You hoped that your developing wings wouldn’t appear while she was there so you wouldn’t be embarrassed. Iris eventually sat down to rest and you sat down as well, “I wonder if Miss Pauling likes leaves...oh! You can help me too, Iris!”, you had an eager grin on your face, trying to find the perfect leaves with no holes or look like they were eaten. 

By the time you and Iris got back home, you saw the Mercs rushing back and forth. You tilted your head out of confusion, wanting to know what was going on. But at the same time, you figured it was probably just work related. “Hey! Hey Scout! What’s goin on??”, you eventually asked, tugging on Scout’s shirt a little bit out of curiosity. “Aw ya know, just some cleanin, I think…”, Scout answered, rubbing the back of his neck and setting the box in his arms on the floor. “I guess the Administrator wants us to clean up this place, but I mean, it ain’t like she ever visits or anything.” You frowned slightly, groaning at the word cleaning and stuck your hands in your pockets, “But cleaning is boring! Can’t we go play a game or something?”, you whined and Scout shook his head, “Sorry kiddo, but I gotta go put this box away.”

You pouted with frustration, stomping to your bedroom and you got into bed, burying your face into your pillow. “It’s not fair! Cleaning is so boring! But we don’t clean, right Iris?”, you whined, rolling onto your side and Iris barked in response. After a little while, you left your room again out of boredom, seeing if the Mercs were doing something actually interesting. You eventually found Sniper outside, washing his van and you ran up to him with a look of excitement. “Mister Sniper! Mister Sniper!, you called out excitedly, resting your hands on his van and excitedly asked, “Can we play a game? I wanna play hide and seek!”, bouncing up and down a little. “Oi, calm down kid. Once I finish cleanin the ol’ van, then we  _ might _ do somethin.”, Sniper said, patting your head and continuing to quietly clean his van. You pouted a little, sitting in the dirt and watching Sniper scrub dirt that was on the van and the mud off the tires. “Mister Sniper…”, you whined, standing up again and standing next to him and glanced up at him, “Can I help? Watching you clean is boring!!”

Sniper gave you a slightly confused look, handing you the wet rag and showed you the smudged up windows. “Alright, you can clean this. How does that sound, (Y/n)?”, Sniper instructed and you grinned eagerly and stood on your toes a little bit, trying too clean the windows until you could see through them. “There! Finished!!”, you announced proudly, giving the rag back to Sniper, unfortunately though, it was getting dark so you had to go back inside for dinner. When you got to the kitchen, you sat down in your seat, excitedly telling Scout and Soldier how you were helping Sniper clean his van. Your face eagerly lit up once Scout told you that you got a letter from Miss Pauling. Once you, quickly and a little messily, ate your dinner, you dashed off to your room to read the letter and put in your special box for special things. 


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day after your birthday! You were excitedly eating some leftover cake and swinging your legs happily. Yesterday, you had a great time. And, to your happiness, Miss Pauling had finally showed up! Unfortunately because of work, she did have to leave early. But you didn't really mind, especially since you got to spend a lot of time with her. Your wings had finally appeared, looking just like the sketch that Medic had showed you. It didn't hurt as _much_ as you thought it would, but it was a pain to sleep with. You quickly had showed Medic, even though it would've meant more testing, you were excited! They were pink in color with tiny bits of fluff here and there. You were still fairly light, but at least now with your wings, no one was as worried about you being too light anymore. "Hey Mister Heavy, what are you reading???", you asked, wiping frosting off your face and seeing the book that Heavy had in his hands. He pushed up his reading glasses a little bit, "Russian literature." Your eyes widened a little in slight excitement, wanting to see the cover of the book and you smiled,"It looks neat! I like it!!" Heavy just laughed a little since he knew that you had no idea what the book was about, but he liked that you were more enthusiastic than the other mercs about his book choices.

“How is your back doing, (Y/n)? I heard you were complaining that it was still sore.”, Heavy then asked, putting his book down and you grinned. “It still hurts! But I have cool wings now! Kinda...but I hate that I can’t go outside! All cuz of the dumb holes!”, you said, sighing softly and eating another spoonful of cake. “Medic said he gave me some weird medicine...and say it was supposed to make me sleepy…”, you frowned slightly, trying to recall the events of the past couple days. Heavy nodded slightly, looking up to see Medic come into the kitchen as Medic said with a panicked tone, “Heavy! Heavy, come quickly! Schnell!!”, grabbing Heavy’s arm to take him to the Medibay. You had a look of worry on your face, following the two to the Medibay to see what was going on. Medic pushed the doors open and his doves flew out in different directions. Heavy frowned a little out of slight confusion, trying to get Medic to calm down, “What...what has happened, Medic?”

Medic let out a stressed groan, showing Heavy the broken glass and spilled medicine. “Let me guess, giving Pyro a check-up?”, Heavy asked, helping Medic clean up the glass and Medic nodded, “Of course! Next time, you will have to help me restrain them.” You couldn’t believe your ears! Was Pyro afraid of Medic? That’s what you figured, especially since Medic could be a little odd from time to time, but you didn’t think any of the Mercs would do something like that. You kept watching the two clean up, figuring you should _probably_ step in and help. By the time you stepped into the Medibay to help, Medic and Heavy were already done with cleaning and were just standing there, hugging. You couldn’t help but smile a little, seeing how good friends Medic and Heavy were, but also that you didn’t have to help anymore. “What’s going on Mister Medic???”, you asked as if you weren’t watching the entire situation happen and Medic sighed softly, letting go of Heavy. “Oh good, you finally woke up. Your wings came out nicely, I didn’t want to have to assist in the process of getting them out.”, he said, walking towards you to inspect your wings. Medic began to chuckle a little bit, “Although, I’ve never assisted to anyone in getting their wings, I’ve only helped birds with their wings.” You gulped a little, nodding slightly as you asked, “When are they gonna look normal though? They look weird and stuff!”, crossing your arms and Medic gave Heavy a quick glance.

“You will be fine, (Y/n). They will look normal enough soon.”, Heavy reassured, patting your back a little bit.  You didn’t uncross your arms, still having a bitter look on your face and you suddenly realized something. “W-wait! If I have wings now...h-how am I gonna wear clothes???”, you asked, tugging on Medic’s lab coat with a panicked look on your face. “I don’t wanna get rid of the cool shirts I got!!”, you whined and Medic lifted you up off the ground with a reassuring look on his face, “(Y/n), calm down. We will think of something, but we can’t if you keep worrying like that!” You sighed heavily, nodding a little bit, trying to wiggle out of Medic’s grip so you could find Scout. “I’m gonna play a game with Scout! And Spy too!!”, you announced, leaving Heavy and Medic alone before running out of the Medibay to find Scout or Spy, or both!

You wandered down the hallway, adjusting your clothes a little bit as you frowned in irritation. Medic had given you some special clothes that had an opening in the back for your new wings. They were helpful, but you didn’t like how they were a little uncomfortable. “Scout! Scout!”, you called out once you saw Scout leaving the workout room with a can of Bonk in his hand and wiping sweat off his forehead. “Ey! It’s (Y/n)! How are ya?”, he turned to see you and gave you a grin and you ran up to hug him. “You feelin alright, (Y/n)?”, Scout began to ask as you giggled, “I gotta show you something I taught Iris!! You’ll like it!”, grabbing his hand to lead Scout to your bedroom. Iris was sitting on your bed, fast asleep and you excitedly giggled, which woke her up instantly. “Iris! We gotta show Scout your cool new trick!”, you told her, clapping your hands together and Iris ran out of the room to get your teddy bear. “See??? Isn’t it neat! She can get her toys and stuff now!”, you turned to face Scout, who looked pretty impressed. “Oh yeah? So ya taught her to fetch?”, he asked and you tilted your head a little bit, “I...I guess! I guess I did!” You had a bright smile on your face as you took Scout’s hand, “Can we go play a game? I couldn’t find Spy at all and he won’t play with me!”, you asked while trying to drag Scout out of your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! We finally have (Y/n)'s wings! I might do a longer time skip to where he's 12 or 13 but idk. If there are any chapter ideas you guys wanna see, don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Schnell: quickly


	11. A Day with the Mercs

“Alright! We’ll play somethin, what did ya wanna do?”, Scout asked, watching the poor attempt of you dragging him out and your wings wiggled a little bit. “Oh! Um...we could...play spies! No...no...we can play tag?? Or hide and seek??”, you began to suggest, having an excited smile on your face. Scout frowned in thought, rubbing his chin a little before saying, “Yeah, we could play some hide and seek. Just no going outside, okay?” You squealed happily, clapping your hands a little bit and smiled, “Yay! Come on!!”, beginning to head down the hallway and waiting for Scout to follow. “Alright! Alright!  So, you gonna be it?”, Scout laughed and you nodded excitedly. “Yeah! I should be! I’m it!”, you began to say before covering your eyes. Scout had ran off in the other direction as you slowly counted to ten. Once you excited stopped counting, you looked around, not sure where Scout would be. You began to wander down the hallway before spotting Sniper! You knew he couldn’t really help, but you ran up to him anyway.

“Hi! Hi mister Sniper!”, you greeted with a warm smile and Sniper glanced down to see you. “Oi, hey there Roo, what are ya doin out ‘ere?”, he asked, smiling back but sounding confused. “Just playing with Scout, uh...have you seen him?”, you said with an innocent tone, getting on your tippy toes to whisper the second part. Sniper just shrugged, looking behind him. “Nah. I was just in for a bit, Spook needs me for somethin.”, he answered and getting a confused look from you. “Spook?? Who’s that??”, you asked, tilting your head to the side. “Spook? It’s the Spy, he uh...needs some help from me. Anyway, see ya Roo.”, Sniper explained, beginning to walk off and you frowned, not sure where to looks. You didn't want to cheat or anything, but you had no idea where to look! But suddenly, you heard a soft sneeze coming from the closet. You began to giggle a little, slowly inching towards the closet and opening up the door to see Scout! "I won! I found you!!", you proudly grinned, holding out your hand to help Scout out of the closet. "Yeah, ya sure did, (Y/n)!", Scout grinned before you both heard Medic.

"Scout! Oh Scout! I need your help with something, please hurry!", he called before his voice began to fade a little. Scout just groaned, letting go of your hand and headed towards the Medibay. You wanted to protest since Scout was doing something with  _you_. You just let out an annoyed sigh, going to find another Merc that wasn't busy. After a little while, you found Demoman! You excitedly grinned, hoping that he would have a ton of fun ideas! Or, maybe it was his turn to cook dinner and you would be able to help him out! "Mister Demoman! What are you doing??", you curiously asked, leaning on the kitchen table and Demoman had a bottle of scrumpy with him. "Aye lad...just havin a drink...", he slurred, sounding a little tipsy, but you just brushed it off and grinned, "Is it juice? Or milk??? Cuz that's good and...uh...yeah!" Demoman just laughed a little, nodding a little, "Right about that one..." You began to frown a little, not wanting to leave Demoman alone and asked, "Can we watch a movie? I'm bored!!" Demoman just tilted his head a little bit, attempting to stand up as he asked, "And what kind of...movie did ya wanna see, lad?"

You frowned a little more in thought before jumping up and down, "A pirate movie! The ones you had were really cool!!" Demoman just laughed from your enthusiasm, attempting to carry you to the movie room. You went to pick out the movie, excitedly sitting next to the half asleep Demoman. After a few hours, you felt yourself begin to fall asleep! Thankfully for you, the movie was ending anyway and Demoman had passed out on the couch. You shook your head a little, getting a blanket for Demoman so he wouldn't be cold, leaving to find another Merc. You stopped by your room first, grabbing one of your toys just in case you ran into Pyro. "Oh! Mister Soldier! Mister Soldier!!", you called out, running up towards him and grinned, holding up the plush dog you were holding. "Oh? What is this, smaller soldier? Something to help find the enemy?!", Soldier turned around, giving you a salute. You saluted back and shook your head. "Nope! It's just a dog, isn't he cute??", you tried to hold up your toy a little higher for Soldier to see. "A dog? I have a racoon!", Soldier proudly grinned and you looked surprised, "Really??? Can I see? I wanna see!!", you began to bounce up and down a little bit out of excitement. Soldier nodded, taking your hand to lead you to his room. His room was messy as always, but there was always one clean spot for his rocket launcher. "Here he is! Lieutenant Bites!", Soldier held up an old looking plush of a racoon for you to see. 

You gently pet the plushie, grinning a little bit before you heard Engineer. "(Y/n)! Soldier! Y'all better come to the kitchen unless y'all want cold chow!", he called and you gasped softly. "Soldier! We gotta go to the kitchen! We gotta hurry!!", you tugged on his clothes out of worry, beginning to leave Soldier's bedroom and waited for him to follow you. You and Soldier eventually made it to the kitchen and you sat in your seat, being careful of your wings. "Alright, here ya go, (Y/n). Did you feed Iris? She's gotta eat too.", Engineer set your food in front of you and you nodded proudly. "Yeah! I did feed her! She was really happy cuz I got her some new food!!", you said with your mouth full, clearly enjoying your meal and kicked your legs a little. "Well, I'm glad ya like it!", Engineer grinned and began to eat as well. You began to slow down on eating a little, feeling as if the Mercs were staring at you, since you were the only one with wings, except for Medic's doves. "Umm...Engie? W-where's Scout and Mister Spy?", you quietly asked, noticing that Scout nor Spy were eating at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating! I might speed up on the wing development and base it off of bird wings instead of this wing guide that I had been using off of Tumblr
> 
> Hopefully next chapter, I might try to do where the Mercs go on a road trip? 
> 
> If there any chapter ideas you guys want, please let me know :)


	12. Party Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that all of you guys are, hopefully, enjoying this silly fanfic of mine :D
> 
> I do have plans for other stuff like maaaaybe (Y/n) dating someoneeee, but that won't happen until way later probs

“Spy and Scout? Heard Spy needed him for somethin.”, Sniper spoke up and the other Mercs glanced at each other. “I’m sure he is fine, (Y/n). “, Heavy said with a reassuring tone in his voice. You just frowned a little bit, reluctantly nodding but you weren’t really sure. Once dinner was over and you got to help wash dishes, you ran out the kitchen to find Scout. You knew that Scout could take care of himself, but you were pretty worried about the whole situation. “So yeah! Dat’s how ya take care of the kid, just...ya know, do stuff with him! Nothin hard!”, you heard Scout’s voice and you began to grow excited, realizing Scout was in Spy’s room. You began to eagerly push open Spy’s door, wanting to see what was going on. Despite that you knew you weren’t allowed in Spy’s room, you just had to see what was going on! Were they planning a surprise for you? Thankfully, the two men didn't notice you at all! You crawled across the floor, trying to get as close you could to Spy and Scout to see what was happening. "I know. But, this is just a child! I was expecting...someone else, but I'm surprised he is so...so...attached to you.", you heard Spy sigh, pulling out a cigarette. 

Scout just rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, yeah! Of course he is! Cuz he knows I am an  _ awesome _ dad.", Scout said with a smug tone and Spy groaned. "I've had enough of this. I may as well go eat, and you will too.", he stood up and left the bedroom, leaving Scout in his spot. "Ugh...I hate that guy sometimes.", he muttered with a tired tone in his voice and you slowly came out of your hiding spot. "S-spy...he...?", you began to quietly mutter before Scout asked, "(Y/n)? How long have you been uh...hiding there?" You just shrugged, slowly walking up to Scout before you quietly asked, taking Scout's hand, "He...d-doesn't like me...?" "N-nah! It's not that, he's just...still surprised that ya here. But he doesn't  _ hate _ ya, (Y/n)! In fact, he wants to be friends with ya!" You couldn't help but have the tiny feeling of doubt that Scout was probably wrong. But, you sort of  _ did _ want to befriend Spy, so you began to grin. "Maybe we should have a party for him! Like my birthday party!!!", you suggested as Scout led you out of the bedroom. "We'll finish plannin this party later, alright (Y/n)?", Scout said as you both parted ways. You eagerly ran to your room, pulling out a journal to think of what Spy liked. You didn't really  _ know _ what Spy liked to wear, but you assumed it was fancy clothes! So, you drew a fancy suit for clothes.

"Hey Iris, do you wanna be invited to the party that I'm planning for Spy??", you asked as Iris tilted her head and barked excitedly. You giggled, making a mental note to ask Engineer to help you with the clothes. "Okay! What else do we need, Iris? Umm....oh! Fun games! Like at my birthday party!", you said after some thought before you heard someone at the door. It was Pyro! "Hi! Hi Pyro! Do you wanna help me and Iris plan a party for Spy? It's gonna be a...friendship party!", you excitedly giggled and Pyro nodded, sitting next to you on your bed. You frowned in slight thought, leaning back and gasped, "Oh! We can all have fake wings! Or at least you guys...cuz mine are real and stuff.", pointing to your wings that had grown more fluff on them. Pyro clapped their hands together, taking the piece of paper from your hands and drew a Balloonicorn in the corner of the paper. You tilted your head out of obvious confusion. "Noo...Balloonicorn is so girly! We're all boys! Plus, Miss Pauling might come and she has to know that I'm cool!!", you whined, despite having a Balloonicorn on your bed  _ and _ Balloonicorn pajamas, but they were gifts so you didn't get rid of them. 

Pyro sounded disappointed, nodding slightly and drew more cake, with bunnies too! You also drew more things you thought Spy would like, until the paper was full of the drawings you and Pyro made. “Come on, Py!! We gotta show this to Engie!!”, you grinned, holding up the sheet of paper and dashed out of your room to find Engineer. “Engieeee! We need your help!!”, you called out, running into Engineer’s workroom and tugged on his clothes. “(Y/n)? Somethin’ the matter?”, Enginner was busy working on Medic’s medigun, wiping sweat off his forehead and turned around. You held the sheet of paper with drawings on it for Engineer to see and Pyro stood behind you. “You drew somethin’? Well, ain’t that a nice piece of work.”, Engineer chuckled, taking the drawing from you. “No! We’re planning a party for Mister Spy! So he’ll be happy and stuff!”, you began to pout, sitting on the stool next to Engineer. Pyro pointed to the cake and balloon drawings as Engineer frowned a bit, “A party for Spy? Well, I suppose I can help you two with that.” You grinned excitedly and Pyro clapped their hands. “Yay!!! Thanks Engie!!! You’re the best!!”, you squealed, running out of the workroom and led Pyro to the kitchen. 

“Okay Pyro...we need to make a really fancy cake...cuz Spy is fancy and we’re fancy!”, you explained, opening up the fridge to see if there were any cake ingredients. You grabbed eggs, flour, sugar, salt, and some other ingredients too. “Okay, Pyro! Let’s make the best cake ever!!”, you grinned as you and Pyro got straight to work. Pyro got a bowl, pouring the dry ingredients inside and you got a bowl with the wet ingredients. You both made a little bit of a mess, but that was okay! You were going to make the perfect cake! Once all the ingredients were together, the cake was in the oven. You sighed tiredly with a pout, "Now we gotta decorate...we should put all our friends on it!", which got a nod of agreement. You giggled, running to your room to get the photo of you and the Mercs, placing it on the table. "Mister Spy is gonna love this!!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooo so (Y/n) thinks Spy doesn't like him :(
> 
> But Spy does seem to the guy who enjoys a fancy party every now and again, although (Y/n) plans it more like a birthday party lol


	13. Surprise!!

Pyro nodded in agreement, getting some frosting and other things to decorate the cake. "Pyro? (Y/n)? What are you two doing in here?", a German accent asked, sounding a little confused. "What? O-oh! Hi Medic!! We're makin a cake for Spy! B-but don't tell him...", you grinned and waved, going back to helping Pyro mix food coloring with the frosting. "What? But why?", Medic asked, walking up to you and seeing the photo that you had gotten for reference. He couldn't help but chuckle, picking up the photo. "So Spy will be my friend! So we gotta have a party!!", you explained before moving out the way s o Pyro could take the cake out of the oven. "OKay and now...decorations!! C'mon Py! We better hurry! C-can you watch the cake for us, Mister Medic?", you quickly glanced over the drawing that you had shoved in your pocket, turning around to face Medic. 

Medic just nodded with a soft laugh, intrigued to see that you  _really_ wanted to befriend Spy. You and Pyro went to the supply closet, digging through boxes until you found the party supplies. You couldn't help but frown a little bit, not sure what would be considered "fancy", maybe streamers? Balloons? You and Pyro stood there in thought before you both decided to just use them all! You giggled excitedly, trying to decorate the room that was used for special events. Pyro had gotten some plushies from their room and your room to decorate too! You clapped your hands together joyfully, "Perfect! It's going great, Py! But we need something else..." Pyro tilted their head in confusion, what else was there to do? You stood there, frowning in thought, thinking of what else Spy would like. You suddenly figured it out, music! 

You didn't really think that Spy would like the music that Pyro picked out, it didn't exactly scream  _fancy_. You knew exactly who to ask for some fancy music, however. But you needed someone to watch the room to make sure Spy wouldn't see what you and Pyro had done. That was until you found Soldier. "H-hey! M-mister Soldier!", you gave him a little salute. "Oh! Smaller Soldier! Is there an issue that needs my attention?", he asked and you giggled, nodding your head. "Yep! You gotta protect my...party base! Cuz it's a party for Spy and he isn't supposed to see it until he's ready!", you explained, getting a nod from Soldier. "Mission understood! Sir!", he saluted back, marching off to the room and you ran off to Heavy's room. You knew he was pretty serious, so he had to have equally serious music! 

You knocked on his door, rocking back and forth on your heels excitedly before he opened his door. "(Y/n)? Is something wrong? You are troubled?", he asked, giving you a look of confusion. "I'm okay Mister Heavy!", you giggled before you added, "I need some fancy music though, and I...thought you would have some." You gave him puppy dog eyes and a sweet grin on your face and Heavy slowly nodded. "Alright, (Y/n). Just be careful with them.", he said, handing you a record. You grinned, luckily the room where the party would be had a record player! You nodded, carefully taking it and ran out the room, "Thanks Mister Heavy! See you at the party tomorrow!" You mentally checked off your checklist, you had the cake, decorations, music and now all you needed were the Mercs! You went to each of the Mercs, except for Spy, to invite them to your party for tomorrow. And, you had asked Scout to bring Spy to the party once the time was right. 

You went back to the kitchen to check on the cake. Luckily for you, Medic had frosted and decorated the cake, and it was chilling in the fridge. You went back to the room, telling Soldier that you'd take over from there and you helped Pyro make other party items. You both stayed up for most of the night, and it would be pretty obvious that you were going to be sick of the smell of glue and paint for a while. You and Pyro had made each hat to match each class, including one for yourself and Iris! 

The next morning, you and Pyro woke up to the smell of breakfast. But, you didn't eat right away, taking Iris on a quick walk. "Aren't you excited Iris? Spy is gonna love our party! We have cake...balloons! And hats! I hope it's fancy enough though...or else I might never be his friend again!!", you muttered to Iris, listening to your feet crunch against the leaves and twigs on the ground, shuddering at the thought of failure. Iris barked in reply, panting softly and you nodded in agreement. "You're right! We worked super hard on it! He'll love it!", you giggled, eventually heading back to the base and went to eat breakfast. You quickly ate, going back to the room to see all the Mercs, except for Spy, already there. They looked a little awkward as they were sitting at the table and with the homemade hats on their heads. You grinned excitedly as you put on your own hat and clapped your hands together. "Okay guys! We gotta go get Spy!", you cheered, grabbing the balloons that had "Spy" written on them. Scout sprang out of his seat, putting his hat on the table and said, "I'll go get him, (Y/n)! Be back in a sec!"

You grinned excitedly, watching Scout leave. The other Mercs just glanced at each other, unsure if your "plan" would work. Scout ran to Spy's room, managing to convince the other to come with him. It was taking a while, and you were getting nervous. You hoped Scout would return with Spy, or you didn't know what you'd do! After more minutes pasted, you heard familiar footsteps and french grumbles, perking up and running out of the room. "Mister Spy! Mister Spy! Come look!!!", you nearly screamed at him out of pure excitement, dragging him into the room and the other Mercs, not as enthusiastically as you, yelled surprise! Spy's eyes widened a little, putting on the homemade hat for him. "What...is this? A party...for me?", he asked, sounding confused and sat down at the table that had the Spy balloons. 

You grinned eagerly and Pyro got up as well, "It's a party for you! So we can all be friends!", you explained, calmer this time and giggled. Spy nodded slightly in understanding, still a little confused. "To be friends. I am honored to be invited, (Y/n).", Spy said, eventually getting up to get a slice of cake and something to drink. Your eyes went wide, your plan had worked! You grinned, hugging Spy and said, "I'm glad! I'm so happy!! C-cuz...you were saying that you w-were surprised to see me and...b-but now we're friends, right??", beginning to sniffle a little bit. Spy looked down a little at your face, bending down to your eye level and gave you an awkward hug, but you didn't care, since you were so happy!

"Yes, we are friends, (Y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I'd want (Y/n) to plan a party for me! I bet it'd be the best one ever!
> 
> Plus I tried to make this super wholesome and stuff, sooooo hopefully I didn't rlly make Spy too ooc


	14. (Y/n) has a what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to have where (Y/n) is like, 12 in this chapter(like, so I skipped a year lmao)
> 
> Uhhh so in this chapter, I think (Y/n) should get his first experiences in crushes, sooooo ye
> 
> Terms: 
> 
> (Cr/N): Crush's name
> 
> (F/n): Friend's name

It was the day after spring break, you took in a deep breath and went to your class. Most of your classmates knew you had wings, so you were the topic of most conversations. Luckily, at least, no one really picked on you for it. You went to sit next to your friend, (F/n), who gave you a friendly wave. "You're finally back! I was getting worried about you!", your friend gave you a hug, trying to be careful of your wings. You flinched a little, since your wings were still sensitive. But, at least they were covered in fluff and matched your (h/c)! "Yeah...Medic had to do all these tests with me! But he said my wings will get to be really big and super pretty!", you grinned, giving your friend a little high five before noticing someone sat next to you.  

You didn't recognize the person next to you, tilting your head a little bit. "Hey...who is that?", you whispered to (F/n), pointing to the person next to you. Your friend tilted their head, "What? That's (Cr/N). They were here when you were out, they're super nice! And...kinda cute.", they laughed a bit, with a faint blush. You glanced over at the person, beginning to blush as well. (F/n) was  _right_ , (Cr/N) was cute! "Is something wrong? Do you need something?", (Cr/N) caught your gaze and you quickly turned away. "U-uhh...hi...!", you nervously said, still turned away and (Cr/N) laughed a bit. "Hi! I'm (Cr/N)! Who are you?", they said with a sweet grin, you turned around and your face was a faint shade of pink. "(Y-Y/n)...", you stuttered, trying not to blurt out that (Cr/N) was cute. And then, they noticed your wings. "....your wings are pretty.", they muttered, reaching out to touch them. You screamed internally, you had no idea  _what_ you were feeling, this person just made you feel extremely weird. Your heart was pounding and your palms were getting sweaty. (Cr/N) gently touched your wings, and you felt yourself almost explode. 

"They're really soft! Just like petting a bird!", they grinned with a sweet giggle and you blushed even more. You didn't know if you should say something, or even just laugh awkwardly. Suddenly, (Cr/N) was called up to the front of the class, and you sighed softly, a little saddened that they had left. "Oooh~! Is (Y/n) in love~?", (F/n) giggled softly and lightly punched your arm. "S-shut up...! I'm not in love...t-they're just...super nice...", you whined, shaking your head and covering your face. You didn't really know what love felt like, sure you had seen it on TV all the time, but you figured it was a grown up thing. You mentally decided to ask Scout or one of the other Mercs for help!

By the time school was over, (F/n) was going to come home with you to help you with a project and to sleep over. You were humming happily, walking to the Base with (F/n) before you asked, "Hey, (F/n)...h-have you ever...fallen in love? L-like....with someone super nice?" They tilted their head and shrugged, "Nope! Girls are gross! And...yeah, love is gross!" You just frowned with an annoyed sigh, shaking your head. "You're not helping!", you cried as you and (F/n) went into the Base and (F/n) laughed. "Sorry! But what's the big deal? I mean...it's not like you-...", they began to say before smugly cracking a smile, "You  _like_ someone, (Y/n)? Who is it? Who is it??" You began to blush like crazy and shook your head, "No! I'm just wondering!", you nearly yelled. 

"(Y/n)? Are you there? What is wrong?", a voice said, it was Heavy! "Mister Heavy! Mister Heavy!!", you excitedly ran up to him, trying to get away from (F/n)'s playful teasing. "Come onnnn! Just tell me! I won't tell them! I promise!", they laughed, causing Heavy to be even more confused. "Tell who? (Y/n), what is going on?", Heavy questioned, tilting his head a little bit. You just glared at (F/n) and sighed, "There's this kid at school and they're so nice!!! But I don't wanna be a bad friend and scare them off....", you explained and squeezed your eyes shut, not knowing what the reaction would be. "(Y/n) has a crush~!! But he won't tell me who it is!!", (F/n) pouted, crossing their arms and Heavy stayed quiet.  You were about to scream, why did they have to open their big mouth?! You laughed awkwardly instead, putting a hand on your face. "No...it's not a crush...thing. They're just nice... ~~ _and kinda cute_~~.", you denied with a slight pout. 

Now, you and (F/n)  _were_ just teasing, but for some reason, talking and teasing about you react to (Cr/N) made you feel weird inside. "Whatever, I'm gonna put my stuff away. So, come on, (Y/n)!", your friend finally dropped the topic, you sighed happily and slowly went after them. 

By the time you and your friend got to your room, you opened your mouth to say something, but your friend beat you to it. "(Y/n)! We're out of glue, I'm gonna get some more, okay?", they said, leaving your room. You would've offered to do it for them, but...you wanted to work on something important. You really did want to be friends with (Cr/N), and what you were about to do would hopefully work! You pulled out a drawing from your bag that had you, your friend, and (Cr/N)! You pulled out your pens and pencils, humming casually to yourself to color in your drawing. You slowly slipped into your own little world, humming happily to yourself and didn't even notice your friend come back into your room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I'm just trying to experiment with other story genres and I've been working on my other fanfiction. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll try and update more often???


	15. Flu Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this chapter might be a little sloppy idk

"(Y/n)! Breakfast is readyyyy!", you heard a voice call, and you sat up. Your back felt a little stiff and your quickly developing, but itchy, feathers were messed up. You sighed, wondering when you were going to get pretty wings...like a bird, not the downy fluff that covered the new pieces of flesh that stuck out of your back. You softly groaned, rolling over to get out of bed, for some reason...you felt oddly cold, like you stood in front of the freezer for too long. You also felt a little achy, although you brushed it off as mostly just waking up in a bad position. You yawned tiredly and dragged yourself to the kitchen, not bothering to change out of your pajamas . 

"Ey, (Y/n)! I made those pancakes ya like, double chocolate chip! Plus, we got some chocolate milk, the  _good_ kind.", you heard Scout say as you sat down. He looked pretty happy, finishing up on the last couple pancakes and you just sneezed in reply. "Uh huh! I can't...wait!", you sneezed again and shivered, feeling a large hand against your forehead. "(Y/n) is quite hot, I will get him to Doctor.", you heard Heavy say as he lifted you up, you began to whine, reaching out to grab one of Scout's pancakes and pouted when they were out of reach. 

"I don't  _wanna_ go see Medic! I want pancakes!", you whined with a bigger pout, not squirming around since you knew you were too old for that and Heavy was way stronger. Your struggles died down after a few sneezes and harsh coughing. You groaned and shivered, being set down on the cold infirmary table and Medic simply said, "He has the flu." You felt yourself let out a hoarse gasp, coughing again. You couldn't be sick! It was Friday! Now if it were Monday or the day of a test, sure, that was fine, but today was  _Friday_! That was just cruel...

Heavy picked you back up, carrying you back to your room and tucked you into bed. "This sucks! Why can't I have...p-pancakes?", you cleared your throat a few times, eventually having to stop and cough from your sore throat. You flopped back into your bed, not bothering to mind your wings. You were pretty frustrated, wrapping yourself in your blankets to try and keep warm, hearing Heavy leave your room. You felt hot and cold at the same time, and you knew you wouldn't be able to do a lot if you were sick. 

However, there were some good things to your illness. One, you could get soup and hot chocolate(with marshmallows~!) to soothe your throat and watch movies all day. Plus, you could sleep as  _long_ as you pleased. That was kind of it however, the rest of being ill was awful. For one thing, your throat was soooo sore and scratchy! Plus, sometimes you'd get bored and wanted to play, but no, you were too sick to play. Plus you felt so helpless sometimes, the Mercs would treat you like a baby! You weren't a baby! 

At least you had Iris to keep you company in your time of need, letting her curl up by your feet while you slept soundly. Your wings were wrapping themselves around you, keeping you extra warm too, it felt oddly nice. 

After a  _long_ nap, you tiredly woke up to the smell of homemade chicken soup and the sight of some apple juice. You yawned a little, noticing Iris had left the room and you began to eat, or well, drink. You coughed softly, wiping your runny nose and sighed heavily. You figured you had a little strength to get up and watch a movie, or five. You wanted to leave your stuffy room, although you doubted Medic nor Engineer would be so willing to let you wander around the base. You could almost hear Engineer now, "Boy, what did I tell ya about leavin' your room? You're ill!"

You laughed softly to yourself, dragging yourself out of bed and shook a little, your wings fluffed out, looking just as messy as your hair. You grabbed a couple comic books and went back into bed, curling back up with a tired yawn. Comics were your only source of entertainment while sick in bed, but you didn't mind! You loved the comics that Scout and Soldier gave you for your birthday! But, you quickly dozed off before even getting past the first couple pages. 

About a couple hours later, you woke up again and got out of bed to stretch your legs and wings. You examined them a little, the (H/c) downy feathers were a little pale but they were growing in nicely. Medic had told you that you'd probably get your proper feathers when you were 14 or 16. But that took  _so_ long! You wanted majestic feathers! You wanted to fly! You were fairly light so you figured maybe your wings could lift you off the ground, maybe. "Ughhh! This sucks! I wanna get better!", you coughed, flopping to the floor instead of crawling back to bed. 

The thoughts of being able to fly was exciting you, and this dumb old flu was not helping you out at all. You noticed that you had more soup, but you weren't hungry. You grabbed your blanket, deciding to leave your room to find something to do. You were wandering down the hallway, finding the Rec Room and grinned excitedly, heading inside. No one seemed to be inside, so maybe you could watch some cartoons or some cool TV show. 

You sat down in front of the TV, grabbing the remote and flipped through various channels. One thing about the Mercs that, in your opinion, didn't have the best taste in TV. Now, you liked watching movies with the Mercs and you  _adored_  staying up with Scout and watching scary movies, much to Engineer's disapproval. But, that wasn't important now. You dashed to your room to get your juice and soup, sitting back in front of the TV to watch whatever show caught your interest. 

After a few more hours, you yawned tiredly, noticing something was wrong. Where were the Mercs? You knew they tended to leave you alone while you were sick, but...where were they? You switched off the TV, wandering around the base. Your legs ached and you whined, hoping the Mercs didn't just  _leave_. You wandered into the kitchen, no one was there. You got some juice, heading to the infirmary. You saw Medic's doves, but no Medic. You wandered around the base more, sighing softly and wiping your runny nose with the blanket still on your shoulders. Or that was until you heard a little sneeze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh im so evil leaving this on a cliff hangers buuuut i wonder who the sneeze could belong to
> 
> Also I'm hoping by chapter 17(wow we've made it _that_ far guys!), that Sniper and Heavy will get more in the spotlight and definitely Engineer too.


	16. Engie is sick too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is just a whole train wreck kinda cuz i have no like, proper plot, but there's a plot i swear guys
> 
> I'm hoping the next chapter will have like, (Y/n) maybe be 17? Or 16, and there will be more Sniper and Spy in the next chapter, hopefully

You frowned in confusion, where did the sneeze come from? A part of you wanted to sigh in relief, the Mercs, or at least some of them hadn't left you alone. But this left a bigger question, who sneezed? You frowned in thought now, holding back any harsh coughs before you heard a familiar accent.

"Aw, Pyro! Thanks for takin' care of me..." It was a Texan accent. Engineer was sick? You couldn't help but gasp, before it led to a string of hoarse coughing. Pyro came out of Engineer's room, seeing you standing in the hallway. Pyro picked you up off the ground, not like you were really that heavy, and carried you to Engineer's room. "P-Pyro! What are you doing??" You wriggled in their grip a little, being set in a chair next to Engineer. His usual hardhat was off and he had a cold towel on his forehead.

You wrapped yourself in your blanket more and Pyro had left the room. "How...how you feelin' kiddo?" Engineer quietly asked, coughing somewhat and cleared his throat. You also coughed and sighed. "Gross. I don't wanna be sick anymore..." You sighed softly, sticking your tongue out. Engineer gave you a shaky smile of amusement, being wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. You glanced back at your own blanket, Engineer looked sicker than you did, so you carefully put your blanket on top of the probably freezing cold man.

"T-thank you, (Y/n), but I doubt I need anymore blankets..." Engineer muttered, and you shook your head. "But you have to be warm! I'll ask Medic for another." You told him, before Medic came into the room. "Ask me what? Oh, and it's time for your medicine." He sounded confused, having a tray with some water and medicine for Engineer and some cough medicine for you. Medic set the tray down, unwrapping Engineer from his blanket cocoon. "Looks like Pyro did a good job of keeping you warm. Too warm." He muttered, getting a giggle from you and your wings wiggled behind you.

Medic rolled his eyes and shook his head, letting Engineer take his medicine and helping you take yours. "Go back to bed, (Y/n). Engineer needs his rest." Medic whispered to you, taking your hand to take you back to your room. You felt bad, wanting to spend more time with Engineer. "Get better, Engie!" You loudly whispered to the sleeping man and followed Medic.

"I wanna help Engie feel better." You sniffled, wiping your nose and Medic shrugged a bit. "If you like, but I want you to rest." He was examining your wings, trying to be gentle and not tugging on them. As much as you wanted to protest, Medic was sort of right. Besides, Engineer was sick too, and probably pretty tired. You nodded, climbing back in bed with your sketchbook. You were still going to do something for Engineer, maybe after a quick nap though.

You woke up after an hour or two, and your clock read: "4:34 pm". You, groggily, began to draw, making a picture for Engineer! You drew him in the middle, giving him a sentry and a teleporter. So far, so good. What else did your drawing need...? Pyro! You knew Pyro and Engineer were pretty close friends, so Pyro _had_ to be in the drawing!

You kept drawing and coloring, even with your headaches and coughing fits, the drawing needed to be perfect! After a few hours, your drawing was done. It was of you, Engineer, and Pyro! You were going to give it to him when he felt better, expecting him to love it instantly.

Around a week or so, you were fit and healthy again! You were running down the hallway with Iris, giggling excitedly before stopping outside of Engineer’s room. You hadn’t seen him all day. You felt a little worried, wondering if he had gotten better. Medic had told you that he’d probably get better around the same time as you would, but where was he?

You whistled to get Iris by your side, having her follow you to where you figured Engineer would be. At first, you assumed he’d be in the kitchen since he missed making breakfast and dinner, but nope. It was only Demoman. So, you went to the only other place he would be: his workstation.

The lights were on, so far, so good. You tiptoed inside, not wanting to startle Engineer while working. But...no tools, no machines? Was Engineer even here? You did, however, notice something on his workbench. Your drawing! You couldn’t help but grin proudly, maybe Engineer already saw it.

“(Y/n)? What are ya doin’ in my workstation? You ain’t playin’ with power tools, are ya?” You heard Engineer come in, and you stood up straight.

“No, I wasn’t! I was looking for you!” You quickly shook your head, making sure you weren’t touching a thing. Engineer just ruffled your hair, chuckling softly. His hard hat and goggles were back on like usual, he really was feeling better. “Aw, I know ya weren’t, (Y/n). Now, what seems to be the problem?” He asked with a curious tone of voice. 

“Did you like my drawing? I worked really hard on it!” You asked and giggled. You began to bounce up and down with an eager grin on your face. Engineer just nodded, chuckling again while crossing his arms.

“Well, it’s the best darn drawin’ I’ve ever seen. I love it! And, so does Pyro.” Engineer grinned, whispering the part about Pyro in your ear. If you could grin anymore, you would’ve! You felt so proud of yourself!

Engineer hung your drawing up on the wall, right where he'd be able to see it every day. He had told you how much it put a smile on his face. Plus, Pyro told you how much they loved the drawing as well! Maybe another day, you'd do another drawing of the best Texan mercenary! 


End file.
